1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to car covers and more specifically it relates to an inflatable car cover.
The conventional car cover is a fitted fabric that normally protects the finish of the car from wind-blown dust, rain, snow, ice, sun, salt spray, tree sap, smog, bird droppings and airborne pollutants. The conventional car cover will not protect the car from falling debris, such as acorns, hail, branches and stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous car covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,302 to Adams; 4,294,483 to Ferris; 5,242,206 to Heck; 5,287,904 to Smith et al.; 5,350,000 to Wang and Des. 321,254 to Harp all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.